


Late Night at Donmar

by laceandbutterfly



Category: Coriolanus, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Coriolanus - Freeform, Donmar Warehouse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceandbutterfly/pseuds/laceandbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those crazy nights at the Donmar, and I got to witness it all because I am staying behind to do the locking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night at Donmar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay I took a detour from my Butterflies stories to write this one-shot, inspired by an experience I read about online written by a guy who went to see Coriolanus with his wife. *DISCLAIMER: I do NOT work at the Donmar Warehouse and I do NOT know anyone who works there. All the information and names are those I have seen inside the Coriolanus programme and things online. I was NOT there that night either. It's all FICTION but I hope to tell a story from the POV of a staff member who works there. I know Coriolanus is going to be over soon but I believe there will be a lot of other chances when we can see a live play, e.g. Benedict doing Hamlet in autumn. I just hope people can actually see that the staff and security are only doing their jobs, that they're human too, and the actors themselves don't owe the audience a meet-and-greet with their tickets (or even without). Please be civilised and respectful.

It’s not in my usual job description but I’ve offered to do the locking up tonight, even though I could have left after the box office was closed at 7:30pm, once the show has started. 

Jose has been ill last week, along with the rest of the staff and actors.  I don’t know how long I can still hold on without catching the germs too, especially with all these stress these days.  I haven’t been working here for that long but these two months have been hell.  There is a constant queue whenever any of the few remaining tickets are on sale - be it the Barclays Front Row or the return tickets, everything is snatched within five minutes, max.  There have been a lot of new faces and a lot of foreigners, speaking English with all kinds of accents.

Yes, we have expected it and yes, we have prepared for it but none of us has foreseen anything like this.  At first I noticed people peeking inside the doors before disappearing to the side, which didn’t alarm me at all because there are always people forming a queue out there for Tom, but after an hour or so, it starts to feel wrong - they keep pushing and pushing forward until they’re actually crowding around our only entrance and exit.  

[Read More](http://www.wattpad.com/story/12245784-late-night-at-donmar-one-shot) (will redirect you to Wattpad)


End file.
